<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For A Moment by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929760">For A Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Billy is eighteen, Hawkins Is Just Judgy, He Also Hates Neil Hargrove, Hopper Struggles With Their Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions Of Hopper Being Insecure Of His Body, he doesn't really, very briefly, which is a mood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Hargrove poses as an ethical question in Jim Hopper's life. Hopper doesn't care that much though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dabbled in some Bopper. 10/10 for ship name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s something out of a low-budget porno.</p><p>He knows exactly what it looks like.</p><p>An old cop fucking into a barely legal criminal on his desk late in the night with no one around.</p><p>They’ve been doing it months now. Hopper knows it’s wrong. He knows that no matter how many times he tells himself that eighteen is legal, the doubt in his mind screams at him. He has a kid hardly younger than Billy. He is fully aware that if the tables were turned he would be furious - his rage unstoppable. He knows all of that, yet he just can’t stop.</p><p>Billy was different.  </p><p>He was so gloriously different from anyone Hopper had never met. He excited Hopper. Made him feel<em> alive</em>. Billy was known in the station, he was always getting caught; publicly intoxication, getting into fights and not to mention the numerous calls to the house for loud disruptive noise. Hopper believes that’s why he’s so soft on Billy. He knows what goes on in that house. He knows exactly what type of man Neil Hargrove is. Billy’s just doing what he had to survive. Hopper can’t fault him on that.</p><p>The first time it happened was in the back of Hopper’s cop car. It was cramped and uncomfortable, but Billy was in his lap, looking blissed out. It was the first time in a long time Hopper didn’t care what his body looked like. How could he? Not when Billy was grinding against his belly, whinging his name, begging to be fucked, calling him hot. Hopper would be a mad man to turn something as spectacular as Billy down.</p><p>That’s why it kept happening.</p><p>Hopper told himself over and over again; this was the last time, it couldn’t happen again, it is wrong, it didn’t mean anything.</p><p>Only it did. It meant far more to him than he was willing to admit. Billy was something special.</p><p>Billy Hargrove is severely underestimated by everyone in his life. He’s gorgeous and that is all people see, that’s all they expect from him. They expect Billy to be just another pretty douchebag with daddy issues. Only, he’s so much more. Hopper’s seen it first-hand. He is smart. Far too smart for his own good. Billy had memorised when Hopper’s shifts at the station were, what areas he patrolled and when, so when Billy inevitably ended up to no good it was Hopper who was there to find him. He knew Hopper could never resist.</p><p>It’s lust. He’s lusting after Billy, who doesn’t lust after Billy. That’s what he tells himself over and over again. Billy is young - so young. He’s fucking stunning and the first person in years that has been interested in Hopper. Billy was the one who sought Hopper out. Hopper didn’t have to do anything, Billy appeared to want him for him. Hopper didn’t understand it, but he never had time to question Billy because he was always too busy being seduced by him.</p><p>So, when Billy ends up bent over a desk, or straddling Hopper in his car, Hopper can only go along with it. He knows even though there’s nothing really illegal about it, it’s still questionable, especially in a town like Hawkins. Hopper just wants Billy to feel loved, feel special. Because he is. So fucking special. He deserves it. Hopper’s waiting for the day Billy tells him what goes on in that house, waiting for an excuse to march himself there and make Neil Hargrove regret the day he was born. He can’t do anything until Billy tells him. He doesn’t want to upset the kid. He doesn’t want to add more pain to Billy’s already long list. But, what it really means is that he doesn’t want to lose Billy.</p><p>He hates that he’s ended up falling for this kid. He hates that this kid is what he thinks about most of the time. He hates that this kid is going to leave Hawkins one day and never come back. He hates that it might break his heart when he does. Jim Hopper is a simple man and Billy Hargrove was under his skin. How was that even fair?</p><p>They’re all alone in his office at the station. They’ve ended up like they always do when they’re alone. It’s dark outside and Hopper knows that Neil’s done something, because Billy won’t take his shirt off, his eyes are all red and puffy and he begged, <em>like really begged</em>, to be fucked the second he strolled in through the door. No witty banter, no affection passed off as cruel jokes. Hopper hates Neil Hargrove with every fibre of his being. Hates him like he’s never hated another man before. Hopper thinks he could kill Neil and feel fine the next day.</p><p>He does what he’s asked anyway. He’s gotten Billy on the desk, lying down staring up at him. Arms twisted around his neck, legs clutching around his waist like Billy’s afraid Hopper would leave him. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Hopper takes his time, it’s not rough and fast like usual. It’s passionate and loving because Billy needs to know someone loves him. Because Hopper does. Billy won’t stop moaning his name, won’t stop trying to slide his tongue into Hopper’s mouth and Hopper eagerly accepts everything Billy is willing to give him. And Billy gives him everything. It’s magical.</p><p>When they’re both spent, panting on top of Hopper’s work desk. Hopper wipes away Billy’s tears softly, pressing kisses to Billy’s cheek. Billy still clings on to him. Hopper lets him, he wants this as much as Billy does. To feel loved, to feel wanted. Hopper can’t help but feel that sense of shame that lingers at the pit of his stomach. Billy’s eighteen, he’s going to see the world, do things that he’s dreamed, lead a good life he deserves. He’s going to leave Hopper behind, and Hopper wants that. Wants Billy to live his dreams, leave this tragic town.  He also wants to keep Billy forever. He can’t have both. He’ll wait though, cling onto Billy’s every word, he’ll take the crumbs Billy gives him until it’s all over.</p><p>He loves him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>